Traicionando a la Razon
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: Solo el cielo sabe cuanto le desea, cuanto le ama... Un angel y un humano, una noche y un día, el sueño y la realidad estan mas cerca de lo que parece. Reviews!


_...La luz del día llegaba suavemente a su ventana, alumbrando el suelo de la habitación donde rastros de la pasada noche aún quedaban..._

**TRAICIONANDO A LA RAZÓN**

Dos brillantes luceros se abrieron al nuevo día, volviéndose a cerrar deslumbrados por la luz que el amanecer otorgaba. Una mano tanteo el terreno tratando de localizar el lugar donde se encontraba y fue a posarse sobre un borde suave e irregular a no más de 20 cm de su persona. Aquellos luceros se entreabrieron para poder observar lo que había a su alrededor.

Lo primero que observo fue la blancura que llenaba su alrededor: arriba, a los lados, debajo de él y... encima... Suaves sábanas de seda blanca cubrían su cuerpo. Se sentó en aquella relajante cama donde había despertado y observo a su alrededor percatándose que la luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana amarilla en el techo alumbraba una parte del suelo donde noto como extrañas formas sobresalían de la blancura que poseía. Cauteloso se levanto para poder observar que eran.

-¿Qué hago desnudo?- Se pregunto percatándose de que ni ropa interior traía y con sumo cuidado se acerco para descubrir el objeto de su paranoia... solo era ropa...

-¿Ropa tirada?- Se pregunto sospechoso mientras regresaba a la cama.

Se metió en la cama y se cubrió hasta el pecho con aquella suave tela. Un ruido le hizo voltear a su derecha, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa... Delante de sus ojos estaba el terror de su vida...

-No... no puede ser...- Dijo asustado mientras observaba con horror y los recuerdos, comenzaron a agolparse en su mente...

**FLASH BACK**

La puerta de caoba blanca se abrió lentamente mostrando tras de si a una belleza inigualable... a aquellos ojos que por las noches lo había torturado de incontables formas. Cruzar palabras ya no era necesario no le permitió hablar.

Aquel celestial ángel se acerco despacio a él y lo sujeto por la cintura atrayéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, en un acto posesivo, tan posesivo que le agrado. Aquellos luceros vagaron lentamente desde los labios rojizos hasta aquel cuello que invitaba a ser mordido, saboreándose demostró su deseo lamiéndose sus propios labios.

Las manos de aquel ser angelical vagaron desde la cintura a su cuello, por su pecho bajaron tortuosamente delicioso hasta llegar a su trasero y mientras él, se seguía deleitando con la imagen de su cuerpo. Y sin dudarlo ni un momento aquel ángel se decidió, probó aquellos provocativos labios, los tomó y sintió la más deliciosa forma de probar el cielo y él, solo se dejaba llevar.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante aquellas caricias, aunque fueran tan simples, tanto tiempo las había deseado en su cuerpo.

Aquel beso siguió a otro más provocativo, más sensual... lleno de deseo... tanto deseo que no pudo reprimir un gemido que se escapo en medio de los dos. Abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con aquellas gemas que le miraban con deseo y lujuria infinita... Las manos tomaron un trabajo diferente, pudo sentir las de su ángel desabotonar la camisa de su pijama procurando rozar cada parte de su pecho en su camino hasta el fin... y su ropa comenzó a volar...

El contoneo de las caderas de su ángel le incitaba a hacer algo más, algo más pero el miedo le embargaba cada célula de su ser pero sin embargo su cuerpo decía "hazlo" Y siguió sus instintos.

Sus manos rozaban su pecho seductoramente y el joven no resistía tanta invitación al pecado, de su ángel. El juego de caricias creció provocando en el joven las reacciones más excitantes no sentidas antes. Con amor y con lujuria deshizo los botones de la camisa de su ángel, sintiendo en el trayecto aquella piel morena, suave... La deslizo por sus brazos y espalda aprovechado cada movimiento para provocar las mismas sensaciones que el mismo había sentido al ser desnudado. Sus labios recorrieron su cuello bajando hasta detenerse en aquellos pezones rozados: mordiendo, succionando, saboreando el sabor de esa piel; y esa acción siguió a otra, deslizándose hasta el otro y dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva fresca. Terminado aquella deliciosa tortura siguió bajando por una camino que iba cubriendo de besos y mordidas dejando zonas rozadas o irritadas... y llego a su ombligo, entreteniéndose en lamerlo y provocando así, el primer gemido, que los labios de su ángel soltaron, lleno de placer, desatando así, más sensaciones en su cuerpo

Y continuo bajando hasta toparse con la bragueta del pantalón. Poniéndose de rodillas cogió con su boca el botón del pantalón y con sensualidad y picardía comenzó a hacerlo ceder, mientras que con sus manos bajaba el cierre, y en n acto reflejo lo empujo hacia la cama provocando que cayera sobre ella con un gemido de placer, y él se subió sobre él quedando separado por varios centímetros, y continuó su tarea, bajo los pantalones mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, deleitándose con aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba esa piel y los gemidos que llegaban a su cabeza... Y los pantalones salieron volando cayendo sobre el ropero.

Levanto su rostro para mirar la expresión de su acompañante que tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo el deseo y las ganas de gritar... Su erección podía notarse a través de la tela de sus boxers rojos, lo cual deleito al joven sabiendo que existía el mismo deseo... así que decidió liberar a aquella fiera de su prisión, sus dientes vagaron hasta el elástico de los boxers y los comenzó a bajar, ayudado por los movimientos del ángel que levantaba las caderas queriendo sentir más, un contacto más íntimo... y no lo hizo esperar... los retiro rápidamente y pude ver ante si al ya erecto miembro de aquel ángel levantarse orgulloso antes sus ojos...

...Pudo sentir como unos finos dedos recorrían su miembro lentamente mandándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo que le hicieron gemir más fuerte... una cavidad húmeda se cerro alrededor de su miembro y pude sentir como algo más húmedo lamía toda su extensión...

Saborear aquel miembro le hizo excitarse aún más, succionando probó aquel sabor de su ángel, mordiendo lo llego al cielo, lamiendo, chupando, saboreando disfruto aquel momento, tomando un ritmo rápido y continuo hasta que puedo sentir como su acompañante estaba a punto de venirse, así que decidió hacerlo esperar un poco más y disminuyo el ritmo, hasta volverlo muy lento, desesperadamente lento... lo cual lo afirmo un gemido de frustración de su acompañante...

Se separo de aquel cuerpo tibio para observarlo mejor...

-Continua, por favor- fue el susurro suave pero ronco que salió de aquella boca tan dulce

Lo beso en los labios, sintiendo su propia creciente erección palpitando frenéticamente... Volvió a recorrer aquel cuerpo con la lengua, saboreando la suave capa de sudor que había aparecido sobre él... Y bajo hasta la erección de su compañero y continuo... lamiendo, succionando y hacer llegar al placer extremo a su ángel con grandes gemidos de placer. Lamió la punta del glande sintiendo como se estremecía el cuerpo debajo de él, cerro su boca y comenzó otra vez hasta que su amante no soporto más y se derramo en su boca, y él saboreo hasta lo último como una fiera hambrienta.

Deposito un beso en la punta y volvió a subir hasta llegar al cuello donde comenzó a morder y lamer, una oreja fue la primera víctima de ese deliciosa tortura.... mientras frotaba su erección contra la piel de su amante, despertando así, otra vez, la de su ángel. Un gemido escapo de sus labios, arqueándose para poder sentir mejor el contacto.

En un rápido movimiento el ya se encontraba abajo, aprisionado en una barrera de dos piernas y dos brazos, y unas caderas que se montaban en las suyas propias.

Sintió como el peso sobre el era retirado y sus piernas separadas... un poco temeroso abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con aquellas impactantes gemas que lo miraban con lujuria y ¿duda?... una mano se cerro en torno a su pene y no pudo evitar gemir de placer, levantando sus caderas para un mayor contacto a la vez que sentía como un curioso dedo rodeaba una zona sensible en su trasero. Abrió los ojos asustado y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y comprendió... La felicidad lo inundo completamente y se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento, relajándose se aferró a las sabanas de la cama, preparándose...

-Hazlo, hazme tuyo- dijo entre gemidos de placer que le proporcionaba aquel pequeño dedo curioso que se volvió intruso...

Sintió como era invadido lentamente por ese dedo.... sintió dolor... Y su ángel lo notó, por lo que se detuvo, esperando a que se acostumbrará... poco tiempo después comenzó a moverlo en su interior, lo que le pareció lo más placentero... sentía la fricción que provocaba y el pacer que le seguía... y un segundo dedo lo acompaño, arrancando gemidos de placer total, un tercero y él ya no podía más.

Sintió como su interior fue abandonado y dejo escapar un quejido, indicando que no se detuviera...

-Tranquilo- Fue todo lo que escucho mientras sus piernas subían hasta la altura de los hombres de su ángel que ahora estaba hincado.

Se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas y trato de reprimir un grito de dolor mordiéndose los labios, cuando sintió como era penetrado, pudo sentir como lentamente iba entrando y más dolor crecía en su interior, pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle y unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, en un delicioso beso lleno de pasión el cual correspondió con ternura, soltando las sabanas y aferrándose a aquel cuerpo tibio y reconfortarte... Sintiendo a la vez como el dolor iba disminuyendo siendo reemplazado por el placer.

Rompió el beso y miro directamente a aquellas gemas indicándole que continuara, que siguiera. Y la respuesta no tardo. Fue nuevamente devuelto a la cama y lentas embestidas le hicieron estremecer, mordió sus labios con placer y sin poderlo evitar.. los gemidos comenzaron a salir, sintiendo como aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas su apasionado ángel, volvió a aferrarse a las sabanas, ahora con placer, con deseo.

Una mano se cero en torno a su miembro comenzando a subir y bajar por toda su longitud, enviando más descargas de placer, acompañando a las que ya sentía con las embestidas.... El ritmo era constante, delicado, suave, lento pero constante...

-M-ma-ás- Logro decir entre gemidos y el ritmo aumento con embestidas más rápidas, más fuertes.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos en conjunto, ambos estaban disfrutando y gozando el placer de tenerse uno al otro, de estar tan unidos, aunque fuera solo esa noche, solo esa. El ritmo fue en constante aumente y los gemidos más fuertes. El placer en aumento y la cumbre al alcance.

El éxtasis del amor pronto comenzó a llegar en ambos, no querían que terminará, pero una embestida más sobre su cuerpo y pudo sentir como su amante se corría en su interior haciendo que el también llegará al orgasmo, derramándose en su mano con un fuerte grito de placer. Su cuerpo se relajo poco tiempo después...

Sintió como era abandonado y un lado del colchón se hundía bajo un peso.. abrió su ojos y miro a su lado a aquel ángel de sus sueños tratando de regularizar sus respiración al igual que él. Se miraron por un rato hasta que se acerco y se acurruco junto a él y sintió las manos de su ángel hacer pequeños recorridos sobre su cuerpo

-Eres tan hermoso- Fue un susurro ronco lo que escucho por parte de su ángel, y abriendo los ojos lo miro directamente, sonriéndole feliz.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Respondió mientras disfrutaba las caricias que eran repartidas por su cuerpo

-Por que te amo, es todo lo que tengo que saber-

-¿ah sí?- Una sonrisa más grande surco su rostro- Mi ángel, eres lo más bello en este mundo, la estrella de mi vida... No te opaques jamás, no dejes mi camino a oscuras. No me dejes.... Nunca-

-Nunca- Respondió aquel ser- Jamás Draco-

-Te amo-

Y los dos se sumieron en el más bello sueño de Morfeo... uno junto al otro....

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dirigió su mirada otra vez a su lado y contemplo a su ángel: Se acerco a él y deposito un beso en aquellos rojizos labios y se acurruco junto a él, junto a su Harry.

_Dragón y León durmieron al fin juntos en un sueño donde sus vidas estaban unidas... por siempre..._

**FIN**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, ninguno. Todo es de J. K. Rowling y la Warner... Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

N/A: Hola!! Espero que hayan disfruta mucho esta pequeña historia tanto como yo! nn... Dedicado especialmente a:

Darkita666: hermanita!! Espero que te haya gustado mucho, esta hecho para ti. Gracias por escucharme aquélla vez, y también estos últimos días, con mi entero rollo. Muchas gracias. Es solo una forma de agradecerte tanto!! Te quiero mucho!!! Gracias!!

Y a mi madre Earwen: Gracias por ayudarme, y por hacerla de beta!! Y a tía Jaen: Gracias por aguantarme cuando lo estaba escribiendo!!

Y a todos ustedes que leyeron esta historia, muchas gracias!! Reviews para esta novata!!

Devil Lady Hitokiri

Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas


End file.
